Don't Take The Girl
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Based off of Tim McGraw's 'Don't take the girl' How would Phil and Keely get along if he weren't from the future...


_**DON"T TAKE THE GIRL**_

**_Based off of the song 'Don't take the Girl' by Tim McGraw….not mine… as you know, POTF isn't mine either… the contents of this story involve Phil NOT being form the future… _**

"So where are we going again?" Phil asked as his father guided him along the snow-covered sidewalks of Pickford.

"We are going to the movies, for the hundredth time in ten minutes. What do you want to watch? The Lion King is playing, so is Bat Man and Robin, and Aladdin 2." Lloyd asked as he looked down to the little boy as he absent-mindedly knocked snow off every surface they passed sending a shower of snow to the ground in a big cloud.

"Those are baby movies, I want to see Jurassic Park!" Phil yelled excitedly in anticipation.

"I don't know about that. You're only eight, I don't think you need to be watching that." Lloyd replied wearily as the boy paid no attention to him. They turned the corner and the movie theater came into view, as did the huge posters with various dinosaurs in menacing positions covering the front of the building announcing its release. As soon as Phil saw all the posters he took off running, choosing not to listen to his father's warning of the sidewalks being covered in ice. As the theater grew larger and larger as he approached, his foot hit a patch of ice and he slide a few feet, his arms waving in an attempt to steady himself. He crashed into a body as arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked as he looked up to see a woman with blond hair and soft eyes staring back down at him, concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks." He said as he made sure his feet were on solid ground, not ice, and brushed himself off. Lloyd came running up behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders, spinning him around to look him over.

"Thanks, Mandy! He got excited when he saw the posters." He said as he stood back up and smiled warmly at Mandy.

"That's alright, what's your name?" She asked as she looked back at the little boy.

"Phil." He said shyly with a hint of boredom in his voice. She couldn't help but laugh.

"We just moved back from Kansas, we've decided we like it here better." Lloyd vaguely recapped.

She smiled. "So you're staying? For good?"

"Yeah, I think we moved in across the street from you." Lloyd said as he noticed someone standing on the other side of Mandy. "Hey Keely. This is Phil; he's about your age." He said as he nudged Phil towards the small girl. They didn't say anything.

"I don't think I have ever seen her act shy before." Lloyd said, amused at how quiet she suddenly was. Usually she was talkative and the first one to jump in or start a conversation. Her intelligence completely surpassed her age.

"She isn't being shy, just stubborn. She is upset because we were supposed to spend the day together but I got called in to work on a case last minute." Mandy worked for a real estate company and her job took up a big part of her life. More than she would like because she had Keely to take care of, but she loved what she did. "We are actually on our way to the mall right now. Tia's mother said she'd watch her for me till I'm done." She said as she looked down to Keely who stared back at her, her eyes squinting in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Phil and I are going to the movies. She could come with us if she wants to." Lloyd said as he looked down to the two kids. Keely looked back with hope and joy, where as his son now carried a look of resentment.

"No, she can't come with us, she'll ruin everything." Phil said as he stared at her coldly.

"Can I mom please, I'll be good, I swear!" She pleaded as Mandy looked at her and then back to Lloyd.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't"

"Ok, you all can go to the mall or something when you're and order ice cream or something, my treat. That way Tia's mother can take her after that" Mandy said. Phil's shoulders slumped as he continued to shoot daggers as Keely jumped up and down excitedly. When she caught Phil's stare she simply stuck her tongue out at him before hugging her mother goodbye.

"Ok, you two get to pick, what'll it be?" Lloyd asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Jurassic Park." They both yelled in unison as Phil's mood seemed to lift a little. Lloyd, defeated, agreed to the movie and the three of them walked carefully the last few feet to the theater.

"I can't believe you talked me into watching the fourth Austin Powers movie. Really, the first one was funny, but it was overkill after that." Phil said as him and his girlfriend Keely walked out of the movie theater. The cold January air encased them as they left the building and they did their best to burrow deeper into their coats and huddled together for warmth.

"Hey, you said I could pick! Remember it was my gift that I picked from you for getting accepted to that University." Keely replied as her eyes beamed with pleasure.

"I know, I know, I just can't believe you made me sit through that." He said as he pulled her closer to his side as they walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. They had opted to walk instead of drive all the way, which disappointed Phil a little because he loved showing off his new car that was at the moment parked a few streets over. But he couldn't complain because at least this way he could hold Keely close to him as she clung to him trying to keep herself warm.

"I can't believe you actually sat through it. I was waiting for you to leave. But you have to admit that it was great!" She said as her eyes danced, snow falling in her hair.

"Remember when we first met?" Phil asked.

"Yep, it was right around here. My mom saved you from falling on your arse and you hated that I went to the movies with you and your dad. You wouldn't talk to me for weeks after that." Keely said as she laughed, thinking of the memories from their childhood together.

"I was an idiot back then. I thought girls were the root of all evil. If I'd only known." Phil said when they came into view of his car as a single snow flake caught on Keely's eyelash. He reached up with his gloved fingers and gently brushed the flake away as his finger traced her jaw line. He slowed to a stop and moved in front of Keely, his hands still on the side of her face, cupping it. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold, but her eyes were shinning. He slowly brought his lips towards her, hesitating before capturing her lips. Her small hands gently grabbed at the sides of his coat, but idly moved into his pockets when they became cold. She shivered against his lips and he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly Keely jerked back and Phil's eyes flew open just as Tanner Kirkpatrick, the town bad-arse, pointed a gun at him and then at Keely. Panic welled up in Phil as he saw one of Tanner's friends hold onto her so she couldn't move. Tanner held the gun pointed at Keely as she looked at him. "Give me the keys to your car!" He said simply.

He looked around, damning himself for directing him and Keely into a part of town that had little to no activity. It would take a miracle for a cop to come down these roads. "Here, but don't you have a car?" He asked trying to stall Tanner as he reached in his pocket for his keys.

"So naïve…." he said as he looked from his friend holding Keely and then finally back to him. "Let's just say I need to get out of here, and using my own car wouldn't be very bright." he said with a sly smile. He handed her the keys to his car.

"There, now please just let go of her." He pleaded.

"I don't know, I could probably get some good money out of her if I took the poor little thing hostage." Tanner said as he waved the gun at Keely.

"No, don't take her." Phil said as he jumped forward, catching Tanner off guard as he quickly aimed the gun at him.

"Just chill out, she would only annoy me. Do yourself a favor and don't mention this to anyone." Tanner growled as he turned and walked away as his friend released Keely and pushed her to Phil. He caught her in his arms as her knees gave way.

"Shh you're ok, I got you now."

"Ok, I'm ready." Keely yelled

"Are you sure?" Phil asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, the baby is coming, and she's coming quick." Keely said as she sat up and grabbed Phil's hand.

"Ok, now just push when you get the urge to, but don't push too hard or too fast, if you can help it, or you'll tear." The doctor said as he positioned himself. Keely sat back for a few seconds before nodding at Phil and pushing her chin to her chest. She was sweating a lot and Phil noticed that there was an unusual amount of blood soaking into the sheets. It scared him but before he could think anymore about it Keely grabbed his hand and pushed again. He could feel her grip lessening with each push until she was lying back on the bed, her eyes halfway open as she rocked her head back and forth.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't push. Just...just let me go to sleep." She said as she clung onto his arm, pleading with him.

"Keel you can't." He said as a lump formed in hid throat.

"The head is out, we just need to get the shoulders out and then you are done. One more push is all we need." The doctor said as he looked up.

"Ok." Keely said as Phil helped her sit up. In what seemed like nothing short of a miracle, she bit down on her lip, grabbed his hand and pushed with every bit of energy she could.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said as he held the baby up and placed her on Keely's chest. Just as Keely reached up to touch the baby, her whole body went limp and one of the machines monitoring her started to beep feverishly. One nurse quickly picked the baby us as another stood beside the bed and started performing CPR. Phil jumped back as nurses and doctors ran around him calling out words he would never remember and yelling phrases back and forth to each other that seemed like a foreign language. One of the nurses gently pulled him towards the doors. "We're losing her!" was the last thing he heard just before the doors shut in front of him. He stood their stunned.

"Well, how's the baby? How's Keely?" Pim asked excitedly as she ran up to him. When she saw his face, she reached out towards him as he grabbed onto her, his knees gave way. They both sank to the ground as Barb, Lloyd, and Mandy came up behind her.

"She had the baby...she is so beautiful...but Keely...she was weak, I could feel it." Phil said in between sobs as tears ran down his face. Pim didn't know what to do so she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. He continued to sob on her shoulder. "The line went flat...and she just laid there...I don't know what to do. Please God, don't do this. You can't take her from me. Take me, kill me. Just don't take her." He cried as he clung to Pim. Mandy dropped to her knees beside him and took the two in her arms as they all cried and Lloyd slide down the wall putting his head in his hands. Everyone's world seemed to be crumbling. They sat like that until they heard the doors open and the doctor walked out. All the color in Phil 's face drained as he saw the amount of blood on the doctor's outfit. He felt sick to his stomach as he tried to stand up, the others quickly following.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that in there..." The doctor started.

"No, no." Phil whispered as more tears fell down his cheeks. "No, she's fine, she has to be." He said angrily.

"Yes, sir, your wife is stable. She went into shock and she lost a lot of blood, but we stabilized her. She'll make a full recovery. We just need to make use of that blood drive downstairs..." The doctor said as he smiled warmly at everyone.

"Where is the baby? Is she alright?" Phil asked.

"She is in the nursery. Very lively! Must take after her mother."

_**That last part might sound familiar since I used it in Never Say Goodbye, this is older and I kinda took that part out of this, I just found this again so…. Review please… **_

**By the way—here are the real lyrics to that song…**

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old._

Little girl came through the front gate  
holdin' a fishin' pole.  
His dad looked down and smiled,  
he said, "We can't leave her behind"  
"Son, I know you don't want her to go,  
but someday you'll change your mind."  
And Johnny said,  
"Take Jimmy Johnson,  
take Tommy Tompson.  
Take my best friend, Bo.  
Take anybody that you want as  
long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the world,  
daddy please, don't take the girl."

Same old boy, same sweet girl  
ten years down the road.  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
front of the picture show.  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to,  
there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money,  
take my wallet,  
take my credit cards.  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl,  
But please don't take the girl."

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one and she  
says it's time to go.  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and  
Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me.  
Take the heart from my chest.  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
make this my last request.  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

**See…. Be glad I didn't kill her…. hehehe**


End file.
